Light and Shadow
by emospritelet
Summary: Part 7 of the Rumbelle Honeymoon one-shot series. Rumple takes Belle on a little boat ride, and she tries to help him forget his pain. Fluff, smut, and Gold winding up Moe French a little. Cover art by Emilie Brown.


**A/N: Anakerie prompt: could they have a discussion about starting a family?**

**Crazykat77 prompt: '****I wonder hm...can they borrow a yacht and go on a little adventure? For an hour or two? They seem to be interrupted in Storybrooke so what if they have some kind of romantic escapade away from the residents who seem to lack understanding of privacy.'**

**Ooh, I like it!**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin woke early, the previous night's activities having allowed him to sleep without the terror of nightmares. He felt reasonably well-rested, and lay for a moment in the cool morning, listening to Belle breathing lightly through her nose beside him. He eased himself out of bed as quietly as he could, and dressed outside the bedroom so as not to disturb her. Ensuring that his dark red tie was straight, and that there was no speck of dust on his suit, he walked back into the bedroom, looking down at Belle as she slept. Her cheeks were slightly pink, her lips full and a little pursed, as though she was waiting to be kissed. He stroked a gentle hand over her dark curls with a fond smile. The corners of her mouth curled upwards slightly, making his smile widen. His fingers flickered, and a white lily, glistening with dew, appeared on the pillow beside her. Stepping back, he straightened his jacket and left the room.

He walked around the lake to where they had parked the car, breathing in the crisp morning air. There was a light mist forming over the water, the rustlings of birds and woodland creatures surprisingly loud around him. It almost seemed a shame to start the engine and disturb the peace of the forest, but he had things to do. He drove into town, pulling up outside _Game of Thorns_, and looked casually up and down the quiet street as he got out. Storybrooke was just waking up, one or two people plodding along on their way to work, hands shoved deep in their pockets.

Rumple stepped into the flower shop, breathing in the scent of greenery and the mixed perfumes of a myriad of flowers. The shop was empty, but he could hear rustlings from the back room, so he sauntered up to the counter and slapped the flat of his hand against the bell that sat there.

"Coming!" he heard. He grinned to himself and rested his hands on the counter, poised on their fingertips. Looking around the shop and noting the different varieties of flower, he drummed the fingers of his left hand slowly and rhythmically while he waited.

Moe French ambled through from the back, buckets of roses and lilies in his hands. He stopped abruptly as he saw who was waiting for him, the welcoming smile on his face fading into something closed and wary.

"Oh," he said neutrally. "You're back, then."

Rumple showed his teeth. "Not quite," he said easily. "We have a day or two left."

Moe grunted, setting the buckets down and approaching the counter.

"How's Belle?" he asked, wiping his hands on his apron. "Is she – okay?" He said it nervously, as though he was expecting an answer other than 'yes', which Rumple found irritating.

"She's fine." Rumple's smile widened. "She's sleeping. Long nights, and – well…" He tipped his head to the side and lifted a hand, spreading his fingers. "You've been married before, I'm sure I don't need to explain."

Moe's mouth worked, his fists clenching, and Rumple noticed that the knuckles of his right hand were swollen and purple with bruising.

"That looks painful," he observed. "What happened?"

"What? Oh." Moe looked a little sheepish. "I punched Hook in the face."

Rumple's mouth twitched. "May I offer my congratulations? Apart from breathing in and out and generally existing in the same realm as the rest of us, what did he do to merit this uncharacteristic display of violence?"

Moe grunted, puffing himself up a little. "He was saying unsavoury things about my daughter, and I wanted to shut him up."

Rumple's eyes narrowed. "Was he now?" he said coldly, and shrugged. "I'd offer to shake your hand, but I fear it wouldn't be welcome. The swelling, you know," he added.

"What can I do for you, Mr Gold?" asked Moe, a little stiffly, and Rumple tutted softly, shaking his head.

"Oddly formal, isn't it?" he drawled. "I mean, we are family now. You can use my name." He grinned, his eyes glinting, and Moe's jaw protruded pugnaciously.

"What can I do for you, Mr Gold?" he repeated, and Rumple sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Flowers, for my wife," he said, enjoying the way the word sounded on his tongue. "I'd like some roses. I think six dozen should be sufficient."

Moe nodded, pulling a pad from his pocket and jotting down the order. "You want them sending to the house?"

"No, I'll have them collected," said Rumple, pushing back from the counter. "Just put them to one side." He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a roll of bills, peeling a few off the top. "I trust this will cover it?"

The truth was it would more than cover it, but Moe simply nodded.

"They'll be ready by eleven," he said. "Was there anything else?"

"No." Rumple put his roll of money back, and flashed a grin. "I'll be sure to give Belle your regards, Mr French."

He turned on his heel, walking to the door, and Moe French watched him go.

"Asshole," he muttered, and jumped as Rumple stuck his head around the door.

"I heard that," he said, his eyes glinting, and enjoyed seeing his father-in-law's face blanch, before sauntering off down the street.

* * *

From the florist's, he went down to the docks, and placed an order with one of the fishermen there, before strolling to his shop. He walked slowly around one of the glass display cases and picked up a three-limbed candelabra from where it sat on a shelf, setting it carefully down on the counter top and flicking his fingers to light the candles. A curtain of light and smoke rose up from the flames, and a face appeared, its expression fading from curious to wary as it eyed him.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced," said Rumple mildly. "I am Rumplestiltskin."

"My name is Lumière," said the face cautiously, and Rumple grinned toothily.

"I believe that Belle told you that I'd change you back to human form if you helped to free me," he said, and Lumière nodded. "I also believe that you led the Wicked Witch to my vault and assisted her in my capture and the subsequent death of my son," he continued, his tone becoming menacing.

"I didn't know that's what would 'appen!" protested the candle.

Rumple gazed at him for a long moment.

"I am also aware that you restrained the witch to allow Belle to escape," he said. "I owe you a debt for that. Not to mention that I'm on honeymoon and am feeling _exceptionally_ generous. So this is what I propose. I believe you were a – servant – in your former life."

"I was," said Lumière, looking hopeful. Rumple grinned.

"Then, agree to do a little serving for me tonight, and I will return you to your former self," he said. "I'd like to store up a little credit with my wife, and I believe this would make her happy. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," agreed the candle, and Rumple blew out the flames with a satisfied grin, picking up the candelabra.

* * *

His next stop was the diner, and he was relieved to see that it was not too busy, the only patrons being three of the dwarfs and a few others. Leroy sat at the bar, working his way steadily through a large plate of bacon and eggs, and Mary Margaret sat beside him, drinking coffee and chatting with Tom Clark. All three spared him a glance before turning back, and he leant on the counter as Ruby approached, pulling a pad from her ridiculously impractical apron. He wondered why she even bothered to wear the thing. A baby's bib would provide more coverage. Still, he supposed that anything larger would completely swamp the tiny red shorts she was wearing. He set the candelabra on the counter, causing a few raised eyebrows.

"Hey, Gold," said Ruby, flicking her red-streaked hair out of her eyes. "Where's Belle? Is she okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" he demanded irritably. "Anyone would think I ate her."

Ruby snorted. "If you didn't, it wouldn't be much of a honeymoon," she observed, and Mary Margaret blushed like a sunset as Rumple shook his head ruefully.

"_Really_, Miss Lucas," he sighed, and Ruby grinned widely at him.

"Come on, Gold, I know you like a little sass with your pancakes," she said cheekily, and he gave her a flat look.

"Speaking of which, I'd like an order to go, please," he said. "For Belle and myself. Don't skimp on the syrup. And two coffees."

"Coming right up," chirped Ruby, and flounced into the kitchen. Rumple rested his hands on the counter, the light gleaming off his gold ring. His gaze flicked to Mary Margaret, who was hiding behind her coffee cup, still blushing, and trying not to meet his eye.

"Good day, Miss Blanchard," he said pleasantly. "Have you taken any walks in the woods lately?" His eyebrows twitched as he said it, and Mary Margaret's blush deepened.

"I – have to go," she said quickly, and hurriedly drained her cup, throwing some money down beside it and hooking her bag over her shoulder as she headed for the door. Grinning to himself, Rumplestiltskin turned to Leroy.

"Before you ask, I never said nothin', and I don't wanna _know _nothin'," said Leroy, in his surliest tone, stabbing a piece of bacon with his fork. Rumple lifted an eyebrow.

"I have no idea to what you're referring," he said mildly. "I would merely like to ask you a favour."

Leroy almost choked on his bacon. "You – want a favour – from me?" he asked, and Rumple pulled a face.

"Oh, I'm prepared to pay you, of course," he said indifferently. "But I need it to be ready by sundown."

"Pay me what?" asked Leroy suspiciously. "What has to be ready by sundown?"

Rumple flashed a grin, his gold tooth gleaming, and handed him the candelabra.

* * *

Belle stretched as she woke, a lazy smile spreading slowly across her face. She reached behind her, to where she expected her husband to be, but felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she spied a white lily on the pillow by her head, and her smile widened. She pushed herself up on her elbow, reaching out to pick it up by its delicate petals. Immediately, it seemed to unfold itself with a soft _whff_ and a bloom of magic, to turn into a small, handwritten note on thick white paper.

_Gone for breakfast._

_Stay in bed, I want to feed it to you_

_I love you_

_R x_

Smiling to herself, she dropped the note, and it folded itself up into a flower again, delicate beads of dew clinging to the petals once more. Belle realised it was a magical blossom, and that it would likely stay fresh as the day it was picked for all time. She placed it on the nightstand and looked at it fondly, burrowing back down under the covers to await Rumplestiltskin's return.

She didn't have long to wait, the click of the door making her sit up and finger-comb her hair to get out some of the tangles. She heard him clattering around in the kitchen for a moment, and then he entered the bedroom, looking incredibly fine in his suit, a tray in his hands. Belle ran her eyes over him with pleasure, then turned her attention to the tray, which was giving off delicious smells.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said, sitting on the bed beside her, and she leant forwards to kiss him gently, loving the feel of his lips on hers.

"You're overdressed," she scolded, flicking at his tie. "Breakfast in bed is supposed to be a relaxed affair."

His eyebrow twitched. "Well, I could hardly go to the diner in my underwear," he remarked dryly, but stood up, taking off his shoes, jacket and tie, and unfastening the top two buttons of his shirt. Belle made a sound of approval, her fingers flicking open another button as he sat back down beside her and drew his legs up onto the bed.

There were pancakes, with a large amount of maple syrup for pouring over, cut fresh fruit in tiny glass dishes, and coffee, which he had transferred into proper cups from the takeaway paper ones. He had even poured them each a Mimosa, and Belle giggled as the bubbles went up her nose.

"You're trying to get me drunk this early in our marriage?" she asked playfully. "I'm not sure I should allow you to fetch my breakfast again, Mr Gold."

"Honeymoon privilege," he said, with a grin, and speared a piece of pancake dripping with syrup, holding it up for her. Belle lunged, catching it in her mouth and sliding it off the fork. A dribble of syrup trickled over her chin, and he swept it up with a finger, licking it clean.

"This could end up very messy," she murmured, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and he shrugged.

"There are clean sheets in the cupboard."

She kissed him, mouth sticky and sweet, lips soft against his, and he made a tiny sound of enjoyment as he tasted her. His hand slid into her hair and his lips pulled at her before he drew back, touching his forehead to hers.

"Your breakfast will get cold," he murmured. "I braved the hordes of Granny's diner to bring you that."

She giggled, sitting back and cutting another piece of pancake, following it with a piece of sliced strawberry.

"Was Ruby there?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Of course. She sassed me."

Belle chuckled harder. "Of course." She gestured at him with her fork. "Eat your pancakes."

He settled back and dug in, savouring the taste, and there was silence for a minute or two as they fed one another bites of pancake and fruit, kissing one another to taste the syrup every so often.

"I have something planned for his evening," he said eventually. "As it's our last night here."

Belle sighed. "It's been a wonderful honeymoon, Rumple. Aside from the Charmings' interruption, of course."

He chuckled at that. "Indeed. Anyway, I have a surprise for you tonight."

She wiggled her eyebrows. "If it's anything like the other surprises you've had for me, I can't wait."

He shook his head ruefully. "You're going to kill me, sweetheart, do you know that?"

"Really?" Belle wiped leftover syrup on his finger and bent to capture it with her mouth, sucking him hard and making his eyes bulge. She pulled back with a grin.

"Let's see about that, shall we?" she offered.

* * *

Afterwards, they snoozed, then took a walk in the woods before heading back to change. Belle donned a dark red flared dress, to match the colour of his shirt, her dar curls shining and bouncing around her shoulders. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever lose the ridiculous grin that he felt spreading across his face whenever he remembered that she was his wife. He drove them into town, the Cadillac purring along contentedly as they passed by four of the dwarfs, and the Charmings out with baby Neal in a stroller. Rumple pulled the car up when they reached the docks, and got out, holding open the door for Belle. She had a mildly confused expression on her face.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, and he grinned at her.

"Come, my lady," he said, and took her hand.

They walked around the dock, the red glow of the setting sun making her skin look warmer than usual. Belle's eyes were bright and curious, and as they rounded one of the warehouses she gasped in surprise and delight. A boat sat there, lights strung along its ropes and a table set on its deck with a tall, wary-looking waiter beside it, a white cloth folded over his arm. Vases of roses were set on the deck, sending out a sweet perfume in the evening air.

"Whose boat is this?" asked Belle, and Rumple shrugged.

"It's Leroy's," he explained. "I may have – enlarged it, somewhat, but it's still his."

"It's _beautiful_," sighed Belle, and walked up the gangplank eagerly, Rumple following her more slowly.

"Good evening, m'lady," said Lumière, averting his eyes, as though he thought Rumple was about to turn him into a snail. Belle eyed him curiously, then gasped.

"Lumière!" she said excitedly, and threw her arms around him, making him start and look at Rumple in horror. Rumple waved a hand.

"She hugs everyone," was all he said, and the man seemed to relax a little as Belle pulled back. She turned to Rumple, eyes shining.

"You turned him back," she said fondly, and he shrugged.

"I'll make it permanent tomorrow, if he carries out his tasks to a satisfactory standard," he said, and Belle gave him a level look.

"Rumple…"

"Shall we?" he interrupted, nodding to Lumière, who pulled out a chair for Belle. She rolled her eyes and sat down, smiling at Lumière as he pushed the chair beneath her. Rumple sat opposite, nodding to Lumière as he shook out their napkins and placed them across their laps. Rumple waved a hand, and the rope tethering the boat to the dock untied itself and coiled on the deck. A burst of purple smoke plumed upwards into the small sail, and the boat began to drift away from the dock and out into the bay. Belle looked around with excitement, and Rumple allowed it to drift some way out before waving his hand again to drop the anchor.

"This is wonderful," she said happily. "Out on the sea, away from prying eyes – it's just what I wanted."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her, and he gestured to the table in front of them. Belle eyed what was sitting there, a dozen fresh oysters on a bed of crushed ice with lemon wedges.

"You know I love oysters," she said, almost accusingly, and Rumple grinned as Lumière poured white wine into glasses for them.

"I do," he agreed. "These are fresh off the boat. Try one, sweetheart."

Belle squeezed lemon over one of the oyster shells and used the tiny fork to loosen the flesh, tipping her head back and letting the slippery meat slide down her throat, fresh with the taste of ozone and the sea. She made a sound of pleasure deep in her throat, and Rumple watched her hungrily as her chest heaved. She straightened up, meeting his eyes, her pupils slightly dilated, and he swallowed hard.

"Aren't you going to have one?" she asked, making him start. Lumière seemed to choke back a snort of amusement, but when Rumple glared at him his face was impassive.

"What's the main course?" she asked, and Rumple smirked, nodding to Lumière.

"_Filet de boeuf_, m'lady," said Lumière solemnly. "I will fetch it once you 'ave finished."

He retreated to the other end of the ship, where he could still keep an eye on them but where he wouldn't overhear them, and Belle reached across the table and grasped Rumple's hand, smiling across at him.

They ate the oysters, Belle giggling at his face whenever she had finished swallowing one, and Lumière served the fillet steak rare with fondant potatoes, sprouting broccoli and red wine sauce. Belle chewed happily as she gazed out over the ocean, the sea air filling her lungs. She kept sneaking looks at Rumple, his dark eyes watching her as they ate, and wanted to take off his tie and unbutton his shirt a little way. He looked damn fine, just as he always did, but she had enjoyed the flash of his chest that the Enchanted Forest clothing had offered her, and wanted more of the same now that they were out of the way of Storybrooke and the prying eyes of its townsfolk.

"This is beautiful," she said, with a wide smile. "Out in the fresh air, candles, all these roses… It's perfect."

"Well, it's our last night," he said gently. "Have you enjoyed our honeymoon, Belle?"

"You know I have," she said, squeezing his hand. "It was wonderful. Everything I could have wanted." She gazed up at him, smiling softly, and sat back a little.

"Now we can start our new life together," she said. "I can open the library properly, and help you in the shop, and maybe we can have Henry over to stay sometimes."

He took a swallow of wine, turning the glass between his fingertips slowly.

"I would like that," he admitted, and Belle beamed at him. He picked up his glass again, taking another mouthful.

"Of course, once we have our own children, they can play with little Neal," she continued, and he choked, spraying wine. Belle giggled and reached across with her napkin, wiping droplets of Chablis from his face. He was staring at her incredulously.

"What is it?" she asked, still giggling, and he shook his head.

"You would – have children with me?" he asked, and she frowned in puzzlement.

"Of course," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't that what we've been doing these past few days, trying to make one? That _is _how it works, isn't it? I haven't been reading it wrong?" Her smile was mischievous, and he shook his head again, sitting back in his chair. She put her head to the side, her expression curious.

"Rumple, what is it?" she asked, and he put down his glass, putting his hands palm-down on the table and slowly spreading his fingers apart on the thick white cotton tablecloth. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"After everything that happened with Bae?" he asked quietly. "After all my failings, you would still want that?"

"Your – failings?" She shook her head. "Oh, Rumple – no!"

"I failed him, Belle," he insisted. "I let him go, and even when I found him again, I let him be taken. I let _her _take him."

"You didn't!" she protested. "There was nothing you could have done! You died to save him, no one can ever take away that kind of sacrifice."

"And he died to save me," he said bitterly. "No parent should have to outlive their child. I lost him all over again."

"It was Zelena," insisted Belle, her eyes wide and shining in the candlelight. "She tricked him. _Us_. Without her, Bae never would have done what he did. I would never have led him to that place."

"And I would never have come back." He nodded slowly, his mouth twisting. "Better for you, that way. Better for me."

"Don't say that!" she said sharply. "I will never regret having you back, Rumple."

He let his head droop.

"We'll see," he said, so softly she could barely hear him. Belle pushed back her chair, moving to straddle his lap, her legs sinking down on either side of him and her hands stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry this is hard for you," she said gently. "And I'd like to understand, if you want to talk to me about it."

She looked at him expectantly, but he felt himself pulling away, reluctant to face it, to remember what had happened. He shook his head, averting his eyes, and she carded his hair with gentle fingers, making him sigh.

"I love you," she whispered. "And I could never be sorry that you came back to me, do you hear me?" She pressed a kiss to his cheek, trailing her lips around to his mouth, and he let his arms slide around her as she slipped her tongue inside. Her body was soft and warm against his, her scent tickling his nostrils and making him want to hold her there forever. He felt himself respond to the kiss, his hands sliding up her back to tangle in her hair as he probed her mouth, pouring some of his anguish and fear into her, letting her kiss it away.

Belle writhed in his lap, rubbing up against him and making him gasp, and his hand dropped to her thigh and moved around to cup her rear, holding her flush against him. She let out a noise of contentment as she kissed him, and pulled her mouth away, plucking at his tie and undoing it with a growl of triumph before pulling open the top three buttons of his shirt and kissing down his throat. Rumple let his head roll back with a groan as she trailed her tongue across his skin.

"Sweetheart," he gasped, as she continued unbuttoning him. "Perhaps we should go below if you want to do this."

She pulled back reluctantly, capturing his lips once more, before sliding off his lap and grinning wickedly as she cupped the tell-tale bulge in his pants. He let out an exclamation, and stood up, glancing towards the bow, where Lumière stood with his back discreetly turned. A wave of his hand was all it took to return the man to his candlestick form, and then he grasped Belle's hand, allowing her to pull him down the wooden steps and into the boat's interior.

He really had increased the size of Leroy's boat, marvelled Belle, as she ducked along the small corridor to a room at the end. She made a mental note to tell Rumple to leave the boat as it was, as a thank you to Leroy. Opening the door, she found a small but comfortable room with a double bed and small cabinet, two tiny windows letting in the sea air. She dragged her new husband inside before shutting the door and pinning him against it, kissing him thoroughly. His hands grasped at her hips, tugging her against him, and she could feel that he was still hard. She slipped her hand between them and began stroking him through his suit pants. She handled him softly at first, which made him moan, and then used her nails to scrape along the length of him through the cloth, causing him to gasp with desire and kiss her more heatedly. She tightened her grip, her other hand unbuttoning his jacket and shirt and then going to work on his belt as she writhed against him.

She was waiting for him to grab her and turn her around so that he could touch her, or alternatively throw her to the bed, but he seemed content to let her take the lead, and she pulled the jacket and shirt from his body, throwing them aside and finding it amusing that he didn't even wince at this cavalier handling of his expensive suit. Now she had both hands free she could open the belt properly, and she made short work of it, unfastening his pants and pushing them down. He was almost panting, his hands tangling in her curls, and she sucked his tongue into her mouth as she span him around and pushed him down on the small bed, tugging off his shoes and the remainder of his clothing.

He looked up at her as she crawled on top of him, his eyes dark with lust and somehow unfocused, and she realised that she was still fully dressed. Feeling suddenly powerful, she pushed him back down onto the bed as he tried to reach for her, and kissed him again. Tearing her mouth away, she kissed down his neck and began trailing her lips over his chest, leaving soft wet kisses and stinging little bites as she went.

_"Belle!"_ he groaned, cradling her head, and she bit him again.

"I'm going to show you," she whispered. "I'm going to make you glad you're here with me. I'm going to make you forget, Rumple. Just for a minute, you'll forget what happened."

She moved down his body, to where he was hard and straining for her, and took his cock in her mouth, making him groan aloud and gasp out some small profanity under his breath. He arched into her, his fingers tightening in her dark curls, and he let his head roll back with another groan as she began sucking him. Her mouth felt incredible on him, soft and wet and hot, and he let everything slip from his mind but _her_, and what she was doing to him. Sweet, beautiful Belle, his fucking _wife_, sucking him off like he was the best thing she'd ever had in her mouth. She made a tiny sound of enjoyment as her cheeks hollowed around him, and he raised up off the bed in pleasure at the sound of it, at the feel of her. He wanted more, though. He wanted to lose himself in her completely, to bury himself in her body until they both screamed and the world exploded around them.

"Sweetheart," he begged, tugging at her head, and Belle moved off him with a soft popping sound, breathing heavily. She gazed up at him, spittle on her full lower lip, her eyes dark with want, her chest heaving. He wanted her naked, writhing atop him, and he tugged gently at her shoulders. She knelt up, locking eyes with him, and reached behind her to unzip her dress, standing up to step out of it and unhooking her bra. His eyes widened as her breasts fell from the lacy material like lush fruits, and she quickly shimmied out of her panties before straddling him. His hands reached for her breasts, moaning as he cupped them, feeling her wetness against him as she rubbed herself along his length.

"Oh, Belle!" he breathed, sliding his hands slowly down her sides to her hips. "You're so beautiful, my love. I don't understand how you could ever…"

She cut him off with a finger to the lips, shaking her head.

"Stop thinking, Rumple," she whispered, and grasped him firmly, moving to let him push inside her. He groaned loudly as she slipped down onto him, his hard flesh sinking into her up to the hilt, feeling every bit of her as she tightened around him.

_"Fuck!"_ he gasped, and she smiled slowly, resting her palms on his belly as she began to move, sliding against him, hot and wet and incredible. His chest was heaving as he lay there, moving his hips in time with hers, his hands on her thighs, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Tell me how it feels, love," she whispered, and his jaw tightened as she moved a little faster, sliding her hands up his chest.

"You feel amazing, Belle," he said, between his teeth. "Like wet velvet, clinging to me. Like I'm a part of you. Gods, I love being inside you, sweetheart!"

His grip tightened on her hips, helping her find friction against him, and Belle quickened her pace, her eyes becoming glassy, a flush rising in her cheeks as pleasure began to build in her.

"Yes!" she gasped, pinching his hard nipples, and he arched into her with a groan, feeling his own release approaching. Belle cried out, throwing her head back as her body tensed and stiffened, her muscles clamping down on him. She fell forward, leaning heavily on his chest, her breath coming in pants, her body moving feebly against his. Moving up his body, her mouth met his in a sloppy kiss, his tongue licking the salt from her upper lip as his hands grasped her shoulders and he flipped her, pushing her onto her back and kneeling up so that her legs were locked around his waist. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her upwards so that her rear was resting on his thighs, and Belle let her head roll back, still panting from her climax. He began sliding in and out of her, slowly at first, letting her catch her breath, loving the sleepy look in her eyes turn to burning lust as their bodies moved against one another. Her face was flushed, pink spreading down onto her chest, her breasts gently bouncing in time with his thrusts. He sucked his thumb slowly, grinning wickedly at the widening of her eyes, and moved his hand down his body, slipping the wet thumb in between them to rub at her clit in slow circles. Belle let out a gasping cry at his touch, her body undulating against the bed.

"That's amazing!" she gasped. "Gods, Rumple!" Her back arched, her cry turning into a breathy moan as he worked her towards a second climax, lost in her, surrounded by her flesh and her scent and everything that was _Belle_, everything that was _them_, in that moment. He could feel his brain shutting down, blocking out everything but _this_, and he let it come, shouting as the waves broke over him, as he pulsed inside her, as his fingers tightened on her waist and her nails dug into his arms and she screamed her pleasure. He thrust deep inside as he poured himself into her, crying out and pushing forwards, collapsing down onto her to lie in a tangle of sweat-coated limbs.

For a minute or two there was only the sound of their heavy breathing and soft kisses against bare skin, his lips sliding over her, her fingers brushing his hair back out of his face. He pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down on her with dark, sleepy eyes. A finger brushed her cheek tenderly, and she bit her lip at the love shining out from him.

"You made me forget," he said hesitantly.

"Told you," she said, kissing his nose. "Whenever you're sad, whenever you're in that dark place, I'll always do my best to bring you back."

"Back to the light," he agreed, and kissed her again. His lips were warm and soft, and he tasted good, so she deepened the kiss before letting her head fall back against the pillows with a tiny sigh. She reached up to touch his face, stroking her thumb over his lip and tracing the lines around his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered tremulously, and he smiled.

"I love you too, Belle," he said softly, and touched his forehead to hers as he caught his breath.

"Would someone _please _blow out my candles?" came a plaintive voice from outside, and Belle burst out laughing, giggles bubbling up from within her as she clung to him.

"At least it wasn't one of the Charmings," she said, when she had calmed down a little, and Rumple pulled a face.

"I think our dear Lumière deserves to be turned back into a human," he said ruefully, and Belle giggled again.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
